Diskussion:Kashyyyk
Haben die Rakata die Vegetation verändert In dem Spiel Knights of the Old Republic I wird vermutet, dass die Rakata mithilfe eines Macht-Computer die Vegetation verändert haben. Sollte man das nicht einbauen? --88.64.56.194 17:32, 3. Dez 2006 (CET) :Das kann man durchaus einbauen, die Information steht auch schon in diversen Artikeln über die Rakata und die Sternenschmiede. Da der Artikel sowieso noch recht unvollständig ist, ist das sicher eine gute Sache, ihn zu ergänzen - das darfst Du übrigens gerne auch selber tun, hier kann jeder mitschreiben :-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:35, 3. Dez 2006 (CET) Zugehörigkeit In Zugehörigkeit steht: Ewiges Imperium(Wurde am 14.04.2006 von Badehaubendealer geschrieben, fiel mir nur nicht eher auf). Was soll das bitte sein? Hab ich jedenfalls noch nie gehört und der Name taucht auch nur in diesem Artikel auf. Soll es vielleicht das Unendlichen Reiche der Rakata sein? Ansonstein wüsste ich kein "Imperium" das vor der Galaktischen Republik war. Wie auch, die wurde ja quasi gleich nach der Erfindung des modernen Hyperraumantriebs gegründet. --Naronnas 13:45, 8. Mär 2007 (CET) :Stimmt. Ich habs korrigiert. Ben Kenobi 13:49, 8. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ok, danke. --Naronnas 15:20, 8. Mär 2007 (CET) Lesenswert Kandidatur Oktober 2008 (gescheitert) * : Der Artikel wurde ausführlich bearbeitet und ich denke lesenswert wäre schon verdient. Für exzellent fehlt noch geschichtlich etwas bzw. müsste ausführlicher werden. Jaina 14:59, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) * : Läuft. Bel Iblis 15:32, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) * :Hat er schon verdient. 11:06, 15. Okt. 2008 (CEST) * :Ja wirklich!Adi Sei 21:55, 15. Okt. 2008 (CEST) * : Na ich weis net da sind noch einige Sprachelfmeter drin die nicht grade in einem Lesenswerten Artikel drin sein sollten, vielleicht bekomm man sie noch raus aber so kann ich noch kein Pro geben. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:37, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) * : Nach einigen, ich glaube erfolglosen, Versuchen von mir, die Ausdrucksfehler, die fehlenden und unpassenden Wörter (vor allem Präpositionen) zu verbessern bzw. ergänzen, bin ich mir sicher, dass der Artikel die Auszeichnung verdient hat, wenn jemand den Artikel so gestalten kann, dass er teilweise nicht mehr unverständlich ist (habe gerade kein Beispiel, gab es aber häufiger). | Meister Yoda 21:45, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) | * : Ich hab mal versucht die Sprachfehler auszuweiden. Allerdings weiss ich nicht, ob ich dem Artikel ein pro geben kann, weil einfach noch recht grosse Lücken drin sind (Etwa NJO und TFU). Allerdings sind diese Lücken auch nicht so schlimm, dass ich dagegen stimmen würde. Pandora Diskussion 22:13, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Mit vier pro Stimmen, zwei abwartenden Stimmen und einer neutralen Stimme hat der Artikel nicht die benötigte Stimmzahl von fünf pro Stimmen für die Lesenswertauszeichung erreicht. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 11:06, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Order 66 Ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass viele Jedi nach der Order 66 nach Kashyyyk geflohen sind. Kann mir mal jemand sagen warum? --Dark Ponix Knight 13:49, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Wer ist denn dorthin geflohen? Ich weiß nur von welchen, die da stationiert waren als die Order 66 ausgerufen wurde und halt getötet wurden (oder teils halt auch überlebten). -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 13:56, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Quinlan Vos, Tholma, diese Baumlady, dieser Jedi aus Kashyyyks Flames und viele andere. Ja, sie haben dort nur einen Zwischenstopp gemacht, aber warum gerade Kashyyyk? Ossus, Thyton wäre doch logischer, so als Jedihochburg, aber Kashyyyk ist wirklich unlogisch. --Dark Ponix Knight 15:04, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Wenn du ein Jedi bist, und alle Jedi gejagt werden, ist es dann wirklich logisch da hin zu gehen, wo Jedi immer stark waren? 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:18, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ja, aber Kashyyyk? Bitte, würdet ihr euch da verstecken= Kommt schon die Trandhosaner dürfen dort jetzt jagen und dann versteckts du dich dort? Wie dumm ist das denn? Warum nicht - keine Ahnung - Tatooine oder die Welt, wo ihre Spezies herkommt. Die macht unterdrücken und das Lichtschwert verstecken, so hätte ich das gemacht, aber ich glaube vielen Autoren gefiel einfach Chewbacca und Kashyyyk und so und deswegen. --Dark Ponix Knight 15:51, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::JP:WJNI Punkt 5. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:10, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Ums zu betonen, solche Vermutungen gehören hier nicht hin. Dazu würde ich dich anregen, dir etwas Zeit beim Schreiben zu nehmen, damit man dich auch verstehen kann. --Darth Vader 16:22, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Lesenswert Diskussion August/September 2009 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 29.08.2009 bis zum 05.09.2009 * : Der ist doch wirklich sehr schön geschrieben. JunoDiskussion 19:35, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist in der Tat nicht schlecht und verdient auch die Lesenswert-Auszeichnung. Nur sind einige Aspekte der Geschichte ein wenig dürftig verfasst, und ein paar Zitate wären auch nicht schlecht. Aber ein lesenswerter Artikel muss ja nicht perfekt sein. – Andro Disku 15:34, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist wirklich nicht schlecht und ich bin auch der Meinung, dass dieser Artikel lesenswert ist. Geschicht könnte noch ein bischen ausgebaut werden aber sonst... Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:46, 01. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Was gibt es da zu bemängeln? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 19:41, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Einzelnachweise und as ein oder andere Zitat wären zwar noch schön, aber für lesenswert nicht unbedingt erforderlich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:08, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Die Heimat der Wookiees gilt jetzt mit '''Fünf Fürstimmen' ist als lesenswert. Bel Iblis 00:05, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Wann Der Planet wurde zur Zeit des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges von der Czerka Corporation G5-623 genannt und nach einer Aktionärsabstimmung in Edean umbenannt. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges war er auch als Wookiee Planet C bekannt und die Einwohner vom Galaktischen Imperium versklavt. und wann wurde der Planet wieder in Kashyyyk um benannt? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:50, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nach dem Fall des Imperiums natürlich. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:52, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Aber heißt es nicht in Episode 3 Die wookies wir helfen müssen ... ich nach kashyyyk fliegen werde um den Wookies zu helfen :: war da nicht was möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:55, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Das war während der Klonkriege... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:56, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Achso dann war dort Kashyyyk Kashyyyk und wurde dann später von Kashyyyk in Wookie planet C umbenannt möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:58, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Ja. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:01, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Wie umständlich^^ möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4'']] 21:05, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) Naja, man darf nicht vergessen, dass das immer der offizielle Name des Planeten ist. Die Wookie nannten ihn glaub ich schon immer Kashyyyk, nur die jeweilige (unterdrückenden) Fremdherrscher gaben dem Planeten neue Namen. Naronnas